Hotel
Hotel is the 3rd game in the Camping timeline (chronologically 2nd) as its events happened before Camping, making it a prequel, but also a sequel to Mansion. It was the final game created in the official original trilogy before the 4th game was introduced to it a few months later; Mansion. Specky Woods is just 3 miles away from Gloomo Hotel where the game's events take place. Day At Daytime you and possibly 14 other people are with you at Gloomo Hotel. The receptionist tells you and your friends to get a key and head to your designated room, though there is only a maximum of 2 per room. Night Then go to your room if it's night and you are still not in your room you cannot go in and the monster will kill you. Then the alarm will go off. If you don't get to the lobby via the staircase or use the elevator (which they say not to use), the monster will kill you. Once you enter the elevator the monster attempts to run at you and the others, but luckily the elevator door in shuts its face then you get to a random user's room. (They have to be in the server). The other players lose their keys except for the person(s) room keys. The family comes and then you say that there is a monster but the dad disagrees and says that he and his family were exhausted of planning a trip to Specky Woods. (Where Zach Nolan killed them in between Hotel and Camping). After a few minutes, you realize that there was a phone in the lobby then you head to the elevator. The elevator breaks down and takes you to a strange hallway that has a cursed floor. After getting across the hallway, you find the hotel receptionist dead on the floor, and you escape before the monster can reach you. You then get back to the lobby and call for help. After a few minutes, you decide to head to the roof. On the way up, the elevator comes to a complete stop and you get out of head up the shaft. The door to the roof is locked on the outside and you go through the vents and make it to the roof. The monster finds you and you go through a long boss fight. After surviving the monster, you decide to either get back to the lobby or your room. Good ending: '''If you go back to the lobby, the cops will be there standing with their shovels. After that, the remaining player(s) will be outside. The family that you met before is also there. The dad thanks the cops for rescuing the '''Bad Ending: Go to your room'''; if you decide to hide in bed then you see a service plate then you realize the monster was in it and kills you. '''Secret Ending: when the darkness fills the shaft, go to the right of the shaft. There is an invisible ladder, so climb it and then there is a dark hallway. The lights will turn on. You see Zach and then he runs to you and kills you and the person that came with you (if someone did) and will say "can't have you interfering". Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:Adventure Category:Games